Poor Uchiha
by cecil hime
Summary: Tidak ada surat cinta atau bingkisan?/ Kau seperti menjualku, Hime/ etc. Absolutely SasuHina/ AU/ OOC


**Mind to read drabbles? **

**Cerita ini saya buat karena prihatin melihat nasib Hinata-chan dalam SasuHina fics beberapa hari ini. Wanna see if Sasuke-kun is the poor one here?**

**Masashi's Chara was Borrowed by Cecil Hime**

******SasuHina**

**.**

**.:SasuHina:.**

.

Cih, padahal aku sudah menunggu kelas ini kosong agar tidak ada satupun gangguan lagi dari makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan bergender perempuan itu, tetapi aku masih dapat menangkap sosok perempuan di dekat pintu kelas. Apa dia tidak ada kerjaan lain selain mengintipku? Bahkan dia berpura-pura melirik ke kursi lain. Karena dia tak kunjung pergi, aku lalu mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"E-eh?"

"Cih, tidak perlu berpura-pura. Untuk apa kau mengintipku?"

Mukanya memerah karena aku mengatakannya. Benarkan? Dia pasti memerah karena malu ketahuan mengintip. Dasar!

"Ano, S-senpai bo-bolehkah saya minta tolong?"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Berani sekali gadis ini meminta tolong pada Uchiha Sasuke. Apa dia tidak mengenalku? Tapi melihat muka memelasnya kasihan juga kalau aku menolak. Toh, paling dia minta tolong aku menerima dan membaca surat cintanya? Atau menerima bingkisan? Aa, sepertinya opsi kedua lebih tepat karena tiba-tiba saja ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Baiklah, tinggal ku buang saja nanti.

"Hn. Apa?"

"Etto, T-tolong berikan bento ini untuk Neji-nii. S-saya harus pergi. A-arigatou, senpai."

What? Neji? Jadi tidak ada surat cinta atau bingkisan _untukku_?

Poor Sasuke.

.

**.:SasuHina:.**

.

"Warna kesukaanmu apa ino?"

"Aku suka hijau. Kau pasti pink, kan Sakura?"

"Hehe, tentu saja."

"Hinata-chan suka warna apa ya?"

"Dia pernah mengatakan kalu dia menyukai warna orange campur kuning."

"Kenapa warna kesukaan Hinata aneh sekali?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun kan cinta pertamanya. Haha."

Brak!

"Eh?" kedua gadis cantik itu menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang entah kenapa menunjukkan muka tak bersahabat lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke-kun? Tanya Sakura.

"Hm, mungkin kita terlalu berisik dan membangunkannya, Sakura."

Siswa nomer satu di Konoha Gakuen itu sibuk menggulirkan onixnya ke segala arah. Dan berhenti ketika onixnya itu menangkap sosok gadis manis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang berusaha memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam loker.

"Hinata."

"Eh? Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?"

Tadinya ia ingin memarahi gadis manis itu, tapi melihat raut keheranan gadis itu ia jadi tidak tega. Hinata kan tidak tahu apa-apa. Uchiha bungsu itu lalu menarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik lagi, hembuskan lagi.

"Kau harus mendengarkanku dan mengingatnya baik-baik, mengerti?"

Melihat anggukan dari gadis itu ia lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau, Hyuuga Hinata tidak menyukai warna orange atau kuning. Sekarang Hyuuga Hinata hanya menyukai warna biru, mengerti?"

"T-tapi, aku kan sangat menyukai warna itu. M-mana bisa diganti?"

"Sebenarnya pacarmu itu aku atau atau Naruto bodoh itu?!"

"N-na-ruto-kun t-tidak bodoh, kok." Kata Hinata ketakutan melihat Sasuke.

"Dan sekarang kau lebih membelanya. Di de-pan-ku. Kau pasti menyukai warna itu karena si Bodoh itu menyukainya, kan?!"

"Hiks, hiks, S-Sasuke-kun membentakku. S-Sasuke-kun j-jahat. Hiks, p-padahal kan a-aku m-menyukai warna itu k-karena Sasuke-kun me-menyatakan cinta padaku ketika s-senja. Waktu i-itu langitnya berwarna orange kekunungan, hiks, hiks."

Sedangkan Uchiha itu hanya bisa mematung dan menyesal karena telah membentak Hinata. 'Huh, ini semua gara-gara dua makhluk itu' pikirnya.

"Hiks, hiks, S-sasuke-kun j-jahat!" dengan itu buku-buku yang belum jadi diletakkan ke dalam loker memiliki fungsi ganda.

"Hinata, jangan lempari lagi."

"Hiks, hiks,"

"Gomen, Hime, aku jan—hei, itu tebalnya 5 sentimet-."

Pluk.

Terlambat. Poor Sasuke.

.

**.:SasuHina:.**

.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh menjumpai si jelek itu lagi."

"T-tapi, S-sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun itu sangat tampan dan menggemaskan."

"Aku lebih tampan Hinata. Si Sabaku itu pasti ingin merebutmu dariku Hinata."

"I-itu tidak mung-."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin, tiap hari kau menjumpainya diam-diam. Aku memang tidak mengenal pria itu, tapi aku yakin dia itu pria licik yang ingin merebutmu dariku."

"Tapi—"

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Dulu kau juga mengatakan bahwa Sasori itu baik. Tapi apa, heh? Dia berusaha memutuskan hubungan kita. Sekarang giliran Sabaku, kau mau membelanya juga?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun itu hanya seor-."

"Kau yang harus mendengarkanku. Mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu kemana pun kau pergi."

"Tapi, Gaara-kun itu hanya seorang anak TK, Sasuke-kun."

"Ya, dia memeng hanya seorang anak TK jelek yang ingin memisahk-."

Tunggu dulu. _Anak TK_?

"Jadi, eh? Hinata, tunggu!"

"J-jangan mengejarku, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau ke rumah Pein-kun saja."

'P-Pein?' Hei, jelas-jelas Pein suka menggoda Hinata. Aaggh...

"Hime, tunggu!"

.

**.:SasuHina:.**

**.**

"S-sasuke-kun."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Ayo kemabali, kita sudah jalan terlalu jauh."

"Tapi aku sangat menginginkan es krim itu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tidak mau." kata Sasuke tidak mau berkompromi, bahkan menatap Hinata saja tidak. Dia lebih memilih melihat mobilnya yang terparkir jauh disana.

CUP

Eh? Apakah barusan Hinata yang melakukannya? Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati Hinata dengan pipi yang memerah sempurna. Walau hanya di pipi, ia sangat senang karena ini pertama kalinya Hinata menciumnya.

"A-ak-aku mohon, S-sa-sasuke-k-kun."

"Hn. Baiklah."

.

"Ekhm.." dengan itu semua mata gadis yang antri disitu langsung berbinar-binar melihat siapa orang di depan mereka.

"Eh? Sasuke-sama"

"Satu menit ke depan kalian boleh mengambil fotoku."

"Kyaaa..."

"Kyaaa..."

Dan begitulah, gadis-gadis itu sibuk berebut foto artis idola mereka. Hinata sibuk memilih rasa es krim yang akan dibelinya. Ia kan punya satu menit untuk memilih-milih. Tidak perlu antri panjang dengan gadis-gadis itu.

Semua orang menampakkan wajah bahagia waktu itu. Aa, sepertinya tidak semua. Lihat saja raut wajah sang idola. Dia merasa dijual oleh pacarnya sendiri.

Poor Sasuke.

.

**.:SasuHina:.**

.

Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya bisa menampakkan seringainya ketika melihat Hyuuga Neji mondar-mandir di depan pintu kelas. Seperti mencari atau menunggu seseorang. Lama kelamaan ia pun menyerah dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Sasuke masih dapat mendengar Hyuuga jenius itu mengatakan dengan pelan 'Padahal aku hanya ke toilet sebentar.'.

.

Awalnya ia bingung mau diapakan benda yang ada di tangannya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia melihat kohai manis itu di dekat gerbang. 'Sepertinya menunggu si Sadako itu' pikirnya.

Gadis manis itu bingung ketika seseorang menyodorkan tempat bento padanya. Tapi, menyadari bahwa itu adalah miliknya, ia pun membalikkan badan dan melihat senpai tampan itulah yang menyodorkannya.

"U-Uchiha-senpai?"

"Hn. Neji bilang tiap hari kau harus membuatkannya lagi. Kau tidak perlu mengantarkannya ke kelas, tapi antarkan saja ke lantai atap, mengerti?"

"H-hai. Arigatou, senpai."

"Satu lagi."

"N-nani?"

"Kau harus menambahkan tomat. Ekstra tomat. Mengerti?"

Melihat gadis manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, pria itu pun berlalu karena sepertinya dia merasa Hyuuga Neji akan datang. Bukan karena takut, tapi membuat masalah dengan calon kakak ipar tidak baik, bukan?

Sedangkan gadis manis yang ditinggal itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sesekali keningnya yang mulus itu berkerut memikirkan hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal dipikirannya.

'Sejak kapan Neji-nii menyukai tomat?'

.

**.:SasuHina:.**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah ini layak disebut drabble? #garuk-garuk kepala sambil cengengesan.**

**Oh ia, karena ada yang menanyakan tentang kejelasan keadaan Hinata di Oneshot 'Without YOU, all is NOTHING', saia menjawab disini saja ya. Dan jawabannya adalah... "Hiks, readers-san, maafkan author yang masih baru ini. Saya terlalu tidak tega membiarkan Hinata meninggal, jadi saya buat saja antara hidup dan mati (?)."**

**So, saia juga bingung. Hehe.**

**Gomen.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
